Gay Vibe
by CabensonShipper
Summary: Olivia asks her partner, captain, and ADA a very important question, which leads to a surprising confession.


***DISCLAIMER* I own 3 cans of Axe, but not this show. If I owned it, Alex and Olivia would have been together a LONG time ago!**

**Gay Vibe.**

**by: ParanoidSchizophrenicPsycho**

Olivia checked her watch for the fifth time. Time was going WAY too slow. She spaced out, her mind on a certain blonde haired, blue eyed ADA. She must have been thinking about her for a while, before Elliot waved his hand in front of the veteran female detective's face.

"Liv, you've been like that for the past 20 minutes. Who is on your mind?"

This question caught Olivia off guard, how her partner immediately knew that she had her mind on someONE, not someTHING. She struggled for a few minutes, trying to think of a reasonable response.

"It's nobody, I was just thinking about the case." She responded, forgetting that they hadn't had a case that day.

"Bullshit Liv, I know you have your mind on a certain someone." Elliot winked.

"And how would you know? It's not like I mention any names here." Olivia countered.

She sighed, her mind on one unasked question.

"El, do you get a gay vibe from me?"

Elliot immediately shot his head up at the question, but before he could answer, both detectives heard the familiar clicking of heels, and they both put their heads on their desks, feigning sleep.

Alex Cabot turned the corner, and saw both detectives sleeping, but she had heard the question Olivia had asked Elliot. Almost on cue, Olivia passed out, her lack of sleep getting to her, and Elliot picked his head up off the desk and met the cobalt blue gaze of the young ADA.

"When were you planning on telling me that you both were feigning sleep just to avoid me?" Alex asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Well... I was feigning it, but Olivia surely isn't. She looks dead to the world right now." Elliot responded, but then posed a question to Alex. "Alex, do you ever get a gay vibe from Liv?"

Alex looked shocked at what Elliot was asking her. She thought in silence for a few seconds. "Well, the only boyfriends I remember her having is Cassidy, the bisexual guy, and Kurt Moss."

Elliot let out a laugh or two. "Olivia didn't date Cassidy, they slept together once. He wanted more, but she didn't."

Alex looked slightly surprised. "Is that why he transferred?"

"Possibly, now if you'll excuse me, I have to get my partner to the crib."

Alex pushed Elliot back into his chair before she walked over to Olivia and picked her up, bridal style. Alex carried her up the stairs, laid her in one of the beds, and turned to go.

"Please, don't go Alex."

Alex turned and saw that Olivia was awake. She laid down on the bed next to hers, looking directly into the brown eyes that belonged to her favorite detective.

"Alex, you never answered Elliot's question. Do you get a gay vibe from me?"

Alex looked shocked, realizing that Olivia was awake when he asked that.

"Is there a right answer to that?"

"Yes, there is. The truth."

Alex sighed, looked straight into the brown eyes of the woman she had been in love with for 10 years, and said one thing.

"I can't say for sure, Liv. You've kept yourself quite guarded."

Olivia sighed, knowing that her past would come back to bite her in the ass. With her dating only 2 men and sleeping with another, there was no way of knowing if her friends/co-workers would think she was gay. She had only asked Elliot that, and now Alex. Maybe she'd have better luck with Munch, or Fin, or hell, even possibly Captain Cragen, the man that Olivia considered her dad. She sat up and ran downstairs, knowing that the Captain was in his office. Alex sat there, a confused look on her face. Olivia ran past Elliot, leaving him with a similar confused look on his face and she knocked on the Captain's door.

Cragen answered the door, ushering Olivia inside, while Alex walked downstairs and questioned Elliot about what the hell was going on.

"What can I do for you, Liv?"

"Dad, do you get a gay vibe from me?"

The captain looked shocked. Olivia only called him dad when she was having problems. He pondered the question for a while, but settled on countering her question with another question.

"Is this because of-?"

"I swear if you say Babs Duffy, I will smack you dad. She kissed me, told me she thought I was a lesbian, and told me I was like Ellen, Joan Crawford and Calamity Jane all rolled into one. It's that reason to ask you if I gave off a gay vibe."

"Do you want the truth Liv?" Cragen heard the one word response almost immediately.

"Yes."

Cragen looked up into Liv's eyes and said one thing. "Yes, I do sense a little bit of a gay vibe coming from you. But I can tell you, the gay vibe is only for one person."

Olivia looked confused. One person? She pondered the unasked question, before asking it.

"Who?"

Cragen laughed, startling Liv, before he spoke. "Oh come on, who ALWAYS sits on YOUR desk? Who do you ALWAYS take coffee to? Who do you smile flirtatiously with?"

Olivia finally realized who the captain was refering to. Her eyes lit up, but before she could say anything, Cragen spoke again.

"You may not realize it, but I watched you for the entire 20 minutes that you spaced out, and I could tell that you had your mind on someone. The way your eyes just lit up, confirmed my suspicion."

Olivia finally spoke. "Those 20 minutes I spent, I was thinking about Cabot. I've been in love with her for 10 years now. I really want to ask her to marry me. I know we haven't been in a relationship, but my feelings never changed."

"Hun, if that is what you want, I have something for you then." And seconds after saying that, Cragen pulled a black velvet box out of his pocket. "I bought this one day when I was out with Cabot for coffee. She told me she really liked it, and that whoever I was going to give the ring to, would be lucky. I want you to use this ring when you propose to her. Will you do that for me?"

Olivia's eyes lit up once more and she nodded, excitedly. "I will do that for you, on one condition. You walk her down the aisle to me."

Cragen smiled. "Of course I will, no one knows this except for Cabot, but I've known her family for decades, since Alex was a baby. Her father passed away from a heart attack when she was 17, and he told me that if he ever died before his little girl got married, he would want me to give her away at the wedding. Her mother had a fit over him saying that, but came to accept the decision. I am a man of my word, so I will do this for him and for you two. If you want, I can bring her in here for you to ask her to marry you."

"I would love that Dad, I love you." Olivia hugged the man she called her father and let a few tears escape.

"I love you too sweetie. Now if you'll excuse me for one moment." He poked his head out of the door. "CABOT!" he shouted.

"Yeah, Captain?" Alex replied, a confused look back on her face.

"Inside, now."

Olivia sighed nervously as Alex walked into the office, and Cragen locked the door behind him. "Ok, Alex, you have one reason for being called in here. Go ahead Liv."

Olivia stepped forward, dropped to one knee, and pulled out the box. Alex had an utterly shocked expression on her face. Olivia looked into the cobalt blue eyes of the woman she had been in love with for 10 years and took a deep breath.

"Alex, you mean the world to me. I've been in love with you for 10 years. My eyes light up whenever you enter the room and my heart skips a beat whenever you smile. I know we've never been together, but my feelings have never changed. I love you Cabot, with all of my heart. So Alexandra Cabot, will you marry me?"

Alex smiled. "You know Liv, I feel the same way about you. I've also been in love with you for the past 10 years, and I would love nothing more than becoming your wife and marrying you. So with that said, yes, I will marry you Olivia Benson."

With that said, Olivia opened the box, slid the ring on her new fiancee's finger, and picked her up in a loving embrace.

Cragen smiled once more, deciding to say something. "Alex, I would assume that I will be walking you down the aisle to Olivia as your father wished?"

Alex smiled again and nodded, and Cragen unlocked the door. Olivia picked Alex up bridal style and carried her out of the office, and noticed her partner's shocked expression and even more shock as he noticed the engagement ring on Alex's finger. He smiled and hugged his partner from the side. Olivia walked Alex up to the crib, and Elliot and Cragen left for some coffee.

"Why did you bring me up here?" Alex looked confused.

Olivia laid her on the bed and laid on top of her. Alex immediately knew why the men had left, and she smirked. Two hours later, after their intense lovemaking session was finished and they had cleaned up, they walked downstairs to the ME's shocked face. Both women's faces grew red, as they realized they had been caught. Olivia decided to break the silence.

"How long have you been standing there?"

ME Warner was still shocked at hearing Alex having an orgasm. "15 minutes." She replied numbly.

Out of the corner of Olivia's eyes, she saw familiar red hair. "BABS DUFFY!"

Babs stopped right in her tracks, frozen by Olivia's voice.

"What are you doing here, Babs?" Olivia questioned, while Alex and Warner were talking.

"Oh I dunno, to see if you wanted to finish what we started?" Babs looked at Olivia with lust in her eyes.

"I'm engaged now Babs, but I have someone that you could bang."

Babs' eyes lit up at that. "Who?"

"She's our Medical Examiner. Do you like chocolate?"

Babs immediately knew what Liv meant. "Yeah, never been with one, always wanted to try, introduce me to her."

Olivia took Babs by the hand and led her to Melinda. Melinda had told Olivia before that she wanted to experiment with a girl, and when Olivia walked in, hand in hand with Babs, she knew that her time was here.

"Babs Duffy, this is ME Melinda Warner, ME Warner, this is Babs Duffy." Olivia introduced them, but Babs walked over to Alex and started hitting on her, Alex showed her engagement ring, and Babs pulled Warner into Cragen's office and locked the door. About a half hour later, Cragen and Elliot were back. Cragen walked to his office, but before he could knock, Benson interrupted him.

"I wouldn't try knocking, it's locked, and they aren't going to let you in anytime soon."

The captain's look was a perplexed and confused one, so Benson settled on one name. "Babs Duffy."

Cragen looked at Benson and Cabot kissing each other. "Well, if you two are out here, then who's in there with her? Wait, don't answer that, its Warner, right?"

Liv just nodded, leaving Elliot with a shocked look on his face. Her partner spoke up. "How did you know captain?"

"Because, Huang's gay, and Warner already said she wanted to experiment."

About two hours and some take-out later, Warner and Babs walked out. "Hey, Mel, if you ever want to do this again, give me a call." And with that, Babs handed the ME her card, then walked out of the precinct, leaving the entire team shocked, until Olivia started making out with Alex.

Fin was the first to speak. "What the fuck?"

Alex held up her hand, showing the engagement ring, and everybody crowded into a group hug and congrats were said.

-SIX MONTHS LATER-

Olivia stood at the altar, in a suit no less. In a matter of seconds, she would see her future wife being walked down the aisle by the man who she called her dad, and the two women would finally become woman and wife. The music started playing, and Olivia had a stunned expression on her face, with a smile on her mouth. Captain Cragen was in his best tux, arm in arm with Alex, who was in the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. The entire team was there, each with a happy look on their face. The priest began speaking.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Detective Olivia Benson, and Assistant District Attorney Alexandra Cabot. Before we begin, who gives this woman away?" The priest was looking at Alex, and the captain spoke up. "I, Captain Don Cragen, have the honor and privelege of giving this woman away."

The priest smiled and continued. "Now, we understand that you both have written your own vows?" Alex and Olivia both nodded. "Well, Miss Cabot, I shall let you go first." Alex reached inside her bra and pulled out a piece of paper, before clearing her throat and beginning to speak.

"Olivia, I have been in love with you for 10 years. Ever since you came barging into my office demanding that search warrant, I fell for you. I decided at that point I wanted to get to know you much better, professionally and personally. We have had our arguments, but the entire time, I was staring at your lips, imagining what it would be like to kiss you. You have done so much for me, you even saved my life. And for that, I am eternally grateful. I love you Olivia Benson, with all of my heart."

Olivia wiped a few tears from her face and reached inside her suit jacket, pulling out a similar piece of paper, before speaking.

"Alex, you mean the world to me, and I have also been in love with you for 10 years. In fact, I wrote this vow on a piece of paper I stole from your legal pad. Ever since I first saw you, I fell hard for you. I knew I wanted to get to know you. I loved each time you sat on my desk, each time you smiled and laughed, each time I brought you coffee. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. When you got shot, I pressed down on your wound, and there wasn't a moment I was more terrified of losing someone than I was with you. When I felt your blood keep seeping out, I was terrified I would lose you. But you survived, because I know you're a fighter. When you came back from Witness Protection, I still felt the same way. I love you too Alexandra Cabot, with all of my heart."

Everyone was in tears at that point, and the priest spoke up. "Do you, Alexandra Cabot, take Olivia Benson, to be your lawfully wedded wife. In sickness and in health. For richer or for poorer. For better or for worse, as long as you both shall live?" Alex said one word. "Yes."

The priest spoke again. "Do you, Olivia Benson, take Alexandra Cabot, to be your lawfully wedded wife. In sickness and in health. For richer or for poorer. For better or for worse, until death do you part?" Olivia said the same word Alex did. "Yes."

The priest spoke up. "By the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you woman and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Olivia and Alex shared a passionate kiss before the priest spoke once more. "I now give to you the new Mrs. and Mrs. Detective Olivia Benson." And with that, the happy newlyweds went back to New York.


End file.
